


Theme Park

by shhh_its_asecret



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhh_its_asecret/pseuds/shhh_its_asecret
Summary: An imagine when Taeyong dared Doyoung to approach a girl and give her some free fast pass and food vouchers from the theme park but the someone came and Doyoung thought he was her boyfriend and got heartbroken (or maybe not).
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Original Character(s)





	Theme Park

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 👋   
> This is my first time posting an NCT fic here, I hope you enjoy it. I posted this fic on other platforms, just want to share it here hehe. Happy reading and do leave feedback :D

"Go on, Dodo. You can do it", Taeyong whispered from behind him.

"Taeyong, I swear to God, I'll kill next time you force me to do something like this", he warned.

"Well, I'm not the one who lose the bet", Taeyong smirked. "Meet you at your home. Bye", he said as his friend got off from his car and walked towards the girl.

*

"Hey, guys-", her mouth hung widely as she looked at the vacant space infront of her.

"Yah... Did they really leave me? I just went to park the car for awhile", she said referring to her friends.

Scratching her head she dialed her friend's number but nobody out of her 5 friends answered.

"Aish! Jjinja?!"  
"Where are they?!"

She yelled in frustration at the empty car park. 

"Need some help?", a husky voice asked her.

She faced the owner of the voice. 

A guy. 

A tall, young and rugged man. His shirt hung from his broad shoulders perfectly. A warm smile plastered on his face.

"Urm..."  
"I think you do. Come let me show you around."

He gestured her to follow him.

*  
He showed her the theme park but she didn't go on the rides. She wanted to look for her friends. Everywhere they went, she kept an eye for any of her friends.

She frowned all the way of the tour.

'Where are they?'  
'What will they think if they see me with this stranger?'

It's not that she's not grateful, she was indeed very grateful of this miracle. It's not everyday someone will lend you a helping hand. Moreover, a stranger.

But she's afraid of what her friends would think. No, more like she didn't want to get teased.

"I haven't introduce myself. I'm Doyoung. And you?", his question brought her back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Your name?", he asked again.

"Oh... I'm Jina", she answered. 

Then, her eyes caught a glipse of her friend. Minji.

"Well, you look distracted. Are you okay?", his eyebrows formed a concerned frown.

"Actually, I'm looking for my friends. It's not like I'm not grateful for your help but I need to go", she said and quickly ran to Minji.

"Thank you!", she managed to shout as she ran while waving her hand.

*  
"Hey, I think we left someone behind", Hayeon said.

"Right...", Chaemi nodded.

"Wait. Where's Jina?", Sori asked.

"Right... We left Jina at the car park", Aeri said.

"Hey, guys. I got a missed call from Jina", Minji said.

"Ppali, guys. Look out for Jina while we walk around", Hayeon said.

*  
"Guys, isn't that Jina?", Sori pointed at the merry-go-round.

"Yes. It's her", Aeri said.

"Who's that next to her?", Chaemi asked, pointing to Doyoung.  
*

"There you are", Jina said as she catched her breathe.

"I've been searching everywhere for you guys", she panted.

"Searching for us or going on a blind date?", Hayeon teased.

"Eh? No!!! Aish! You guys left me and accused me going on a blind?! Ai! You are so mean!", she yelled.

"I'm just kidding, Jina-ya", Hayeon grinned, patting Jina's shoulder.

Jina pouted. 

"Come on. Have you guys go on the rides? Cause I haven't", Jina linked her hands with Hayeon and walked towards the rides.

The others followed suit, grinning as they did. Feeling grateful because they had found their dear friend.

*

"That ride was NASTY!", Chaemi yelled the last word, referring to the rollercoster.

"I want to puke already", Aeri put a hand across her mouth.

"You weak ass bitches, look at me. Strong and steady", Sori smirked.

"Wait till we get to the haunted house", Hayeon deadpanned.

Sori rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue at Hayeon.

"I'm not scared."

Then, they heard someone coughed from behind them.

They turned around and saw Doyoung. 

"Hi", he waved.

"I'm Doyoung", he introduced himself.

"Ohh~ You're that guy with Jina,right?", Chaemi asked.

"Yeah... She looks like she was lost so I showed her around", he explained. "No harm intended", he raised his both of his hands in a surrender motion.

"Thank you for taking care of our friend", Hayeon thanked him. Her eyes scanned him from top to toe.

She was wary of this stranger. Her instinct told her not to trust him.

As for Doyoung, he had been searching high and low for Jina since the latter left him a few hours ago. He still hadn't settle the bet - but actually it was more than that.

That Jina girl, caught his attention. 

Although her indifference towards him, kind off irked him but he knew, she's just worried about being alone in a foreign place.

The way her eyes wandered around the compound made him wondered what she was seaeching for. Her small frown looked disturbing but cute at the same time.

God, Taeyong must say that he's crazy if he told him that but imagining if he could wipe away the frown and replace it with a smile made his heart skipped a beat.

What does that girl had that made him so crazy right now? He didn't believe in love at first sight but that Jina girl changed it all.

Suddenly, someone greeted them.

"Jina. Is that you?"  
"Oh... Hi, girls", the same person said again.

"Jae... Jaehyun. Hi", Jina awkwardly waved at him.

"Didn't saw this coming. I must be lucky to bump into you today", he said with a grin.

"Don't be silly", Jina replied. Her face was red as a tomato and her eyes wandered everywhere except Jaehyun's face.

"Ai~ Did you plan this or something. I smell something fishy here", Minji teased them.

"Eh? Jina didn't tell you guys? We're going on a date. Sorry, I'm late, Ji", he winked at her.

She looked else where, her face turned redder. Her friends laughed at her and continued to tease them.

Doyoung's expression turned gloomy. 

"So she already have a boyfriend."

"Erm... actually, I just want to give you guys this", he handed Hayeon some tickets.

Hayeon cautiously took them.

"Goodbye", he said and walked away.

Everyone didn't notice Doyoung left except for Hayeon. They seemed to be absorbed in teasing Jina and Jaehyun. Jina's face was as red as a beetroot while Jaehyun grinned like a mad man. 

"So why are you actually here, Jung Jaehyun?", Aeri asked. "Waiting for your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I came here a bit earlier than her. Last time I made a big mistake of arriving late", he answered.

"What if she saw you flirting with Jina?", Sori asked.

Jaehyun chuckled.

"She knows about us."  
"Come on, Jina is fine with it, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks for giving me fake hope", Jina made a face.

"Jina, don't be salty. Aren't you happy seeing me again?", he teased her.

"No but I think you'll be happy seeing her", she pointed at his girlfriend.

"Oppa!", Jaehyun's girlfriend ran to him, giving him a big hug.

"Jinri", he hugged her back.

"Eww... cringe", Hayeon faked a gag.

The couple laughed.

"Annyeonghaseyo, eonnie", Jinri greeted the girls.

They waved at her.

"Now, shoo. We single girls want our bonding time together. Couples are not allowed", Minji said, gesturing the couple away in a playful manner.

Again, they laughed.

"Have a good day", Jinri wished them as Jaehyun lead her away. The older girls nodded and waved them goodbye.

"Now... Lets eat", Chaemi said. Marching to the nearest restaurant.

"But first, where's Doyoung?", Jina asked.

"Aww... Already missing you prince charming?", Sori asked.

Jina rolled her eyes. "He was here a second ago", she said, ignoring Sori's tease.

"He left already but he gave us this", Hayeon showed them the tickets.

"Wah! Free fast pass and food vouchers!", Aeri grabbed the tickets.

"What a day! Lets enjoy!", Chaemi pumped her fist to the air.

"Why do I have you as friends?", Minji massaged her temple, distancing herself from her two child-like friends.

"Stop acting weird guys. Lets go", Jina said.

A part of her still worried about Doyoung but then he's just a Good Samaritan so she shrugged off the thought and enjoyed the day with her friends.  
*  
"How's today?", Taeyong asked him as he entered his room.  
"The cute girl already have a boyfriend", Doyoung sighed.

"The girl I dared you to approach?", Taeyong asked.

Doyoung nodded. 

"It's a shame. She's cute", Taeyong said. "She might make a good girlfriend."

Doyoung shooked his head and grabbed a console.

"Lets play some games, Taeyong", Doyoung said, switching on the TV.

"Whatever make my friend happy at this moment", Taeyong said, jumping off his bed and sat next to Doyoung on the couch.


End file.
